Raised in a Pit of Snakes
by BlueManiac359
Summary: Medusa has had it with the God's taking whatever they want, and after experiencing it first hand she wants nothing to do with them. So when the goddess she devoted her life to gives her a way to defend herself with, she is left feeling like the cold stone of her victims. That changes when a blind child opens her heart. Now she'll do anything to protect her young charge.
1. The Perfect Defense

A/N this story was inspired by the Youtube video _"Heart in the Stone~Medusa and the Blind Baby~An Animated Comic"_

Summary: Medusa has had it with the God's taking whatever they want, and after experiencing it first hand she wants nothing to do with them. So when the goddess she devoted her life to gives her a way to defend herself with, she is left feeling like the cold stone of her victims. That changes when a blind child opens her heart. Now she'll do anything to protect her young charge, even if it means working under her abuser's brother.

So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue

The Perfect Defense

The sensation of pain is something I have grown all too familiar with. The snakes tangle within raven locks as I creep towards the town that just settled near the temple I call home.

Everyone I pass, be they man woman or child, become as beautiful as the stone I sought comfort in, as well as when I devoted my life to the Goddess of wisdom which blessed me with the perfect defense against those who would harm me, and the temple with it's tall pillars and sturdy walls. Those that stand out from the rest I allow within the walls of my home to join my collection.

I cherish the stone for what it can't do. Stone doesn't weep or wail when it is injured with cracks or scars.

It doesn't betray the enemies it can't have, or lie to their allies for a better life.

It can't grow to know the suffering that I have.

As I travel through the town men attack me and mother's clutch their children tightly. None know suffering anymore once I am through, and those that try to hide, my snakes alert my to their hiding spaces through the scent of their fear.

Just as I believe I am done with everyone and go back to decide on those that will join my collection, the snakes alert me to another presence, this one being in a nursery, tucked away in a bowl like cradle swaddled in a blanket when it's completely covered. If it weren't for the snakes and the slight movement of breath, I'd think it were already dead or a simple cushion.

With that state of everything else...

Death...

Is kinder than life...

Uncovering the child shows wild brown curls, and a small body that is heavier than it looks. The snakes rear back, as I hiss and glare at the child.

It squirms a bit trying to get used to the new vertical placement in the world, when large stormy blue eyes open with a smile. I stand waiting for the cold grey stone to crawl over eyes and travel to the rest of the body, but a hand reaches out and grabs my nose instead. The eyes stare directly at me, and I realize, not at me, but through. This child can not see me, I can not turn it to stone.

Tears well in my eyes at the first warm touch I have received since the incident. With that single touch I pull the child close, watching as they laugh and smile as the snakes flick their tongues over cherub cheeks, one not raising a fuss when stubby hands grab hold.

The laughter is like music to my ears, and I find myself falling in love with the child that will never see me and know feel, but that I can raise and it will know my love.

I begin the trek back to my home, and with each step, feel the stone covering my heart begin to break. I pay no mind to the statues that litter the town. Cause even though stone is beautiful. There is someone that I can live for now.

* * *

Once back in the temple I begin the process of trying to make a designated space for the infant, as well as trying to figure out how I will begin the process of raising it. Currently they, or rather he, sits in a nest of random fabric I have gathered through the months I've been alone. Surrounding the nest are snakes who are curious enough to approach. A chuckle bubbles out of me as the child constantly turns their head trying to figure out the origin of the sound. The child seems to hone in on the sound and stares in my direction.

The stillness seems to concern the snakes as one slithers close and flicks a tongue at his cheek. The unexpected sensation causes the child to twitch just enough where they fall to their back. I'm concerned at first and move to dash towards them, until the cavernous space is filled with laughter. I freeze as another snake slithers closer and flicks their tongue at their feet, causing more laughter that seems to chase away both the dark and the cold of the place.

I lift the child up into my arms and without the blanket as a protective layer he takes notice of the scales covering her arms where he can feel it around the bracer and fabric covering them, and begins patting along forearms taking in the sensation of dry skin.

"That's pretty different isn't it kid?" I ask knowing I won't get a response other than him freezing a bit at my voice before continuing his exploration. By the time he makes it up to my elbows he seems to get excited at the change from cold scales to warm skin.

"I think you need a name, seeing how I didn't get a chance to ask your parents." I chuckle sadly at the attempt at a joke and lean forwards so that they can latch on to the fabric that drapes there.

I look around the area we currently reside. Up a short set of stairs and tucked away above and among the pillars are those I decided to keep. Stuck in poses of prayer, battle, or protection. Down the stairs and in the immediate area we reside are pieces of broken pillar, along with the little nest of fabric made up for the child, the same nest in which the snakes have taken over to soak in the warmth cause by the tiny body.

The broken areas of ceiling sunlight filters into the area, illuminating it in a way I never really noticed until now. I smile to myself. "This is almost like a pit of snakes when you think about it, and until recently I felt like I was treading around a large pit into the underworld itself."

The child ignores my words as he switches focus to the draping sleeves of my dress and begins sucking on them.

I smile down at his antics, as once again the snakes in my hair lean down for gentle tongue flicks "From this moment on, you're name is Pit."


	2. Nothing's Gonna Harm You

**Will take ideas for future chapters, if you have an idea leave a comment below. ****This chapter was brought to you by my Twin, Samansa-Chan147**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Nothings Gonna Harm You**

Medusa has grown used to all of the changes that happened after her transformation, all of them except for one. As she sleeps on the sensation of two small hands press down on her arm, and begins the process of trying to wiggle free from her hold. The Gorgon opens an eye to spot the little 3 year old waking up early and growing restless. Two snakes take up residence on his shoulders and continue to take in the warmth.

This early in the morning the snakes that protrude from her head are still from the coldness of the night, and Medusa uses that to her advantage as she pulls the child close once he is nearly free. the ensuing laughter rouses many of the snakes and many of them scatter in the ensuing kiddish bout for freedom.

"No mama! lemme go!" is said through childish squeals as the snakes intertwined with her hair peck at any exposed skin.

"I don't see that happening. For I, Medusa, have taken you captive." She says as fingers descend into his sides and begin tickling him. The squealing laughter is like music to the Gorgon's ears, but that all stops when the snakes in the immediate area all turn towards the entrance and collectively hiss. Medusa stops the "attack" on her son and listens for anything that may seem out of place with what she knows, and that is when she hears it. Out of sight but within listening range is the sound of stampeded footsteps and shouted orders.

She forgets herself momentarily and lets out her own hiss, violet eyes turning red in the typical stone turning gaze. A small hand tugging at the bottom of her robe draws her out of her rage. "Mama, what's going on?" is the tentative question posed by the 3 year old. Medusa looks at her son and tries to think of a hiding place she can place him until the threat has been taken care of.

Gathering the small body into her arms she leaves the nest of blankets they two have recently constructed and takes him into the stone sculptures. Advising Pit to stay as still as possible. Hopefully she can steer the intruders away from the area and Pit doesn't move until the threat to their home is eliminated.

Sparing one last glance to her charge hidden by a woman frozen mid prayer, the Gorgon ducks behind a pillar and can make out commands to find and eliminate the one who has been attacking the villages in the area, and than take this place as a base to use in the war.

The anger she feels is nearly palpable. Yet more people decide to just take anything they want from her with no regards to anyone else.

When they are close enough to her hiding place her glare is back in place and she reveals herself once again. Just from the initial reveal five of the twenty soldiers are solidified, and Medusa can almost feel a twinge of regret, but the shouted orders to eliminate her are enough to put those feelings on the back burner and hides once more behind a pillar, and she hides among the older statutes that stand there. sparing another glance to where her son is hiding, unable to see him.

The remaining soldiers split up afterwards in search of the monster that inhabits the area, traversing through the frozen figures and towering pillars. every now and than one will cry out from the sound of hissing snakes that draws closer at times. Medusa is able to make a few more meet their ends, but everything stops with a scream and a shout.

In all three years she's been a mother, Medusa has never heard her son make such a sound. She turns towards the central area in which the two reside, and standing dead center, is the supposed leader. In the oaf's large hands and suspended by their wrists is her son. The two snakes are gone, and a blindfold rest over his eyes with a distinct dampness that is seen when the light hits it right. Through his cries Medusa can hear him calling out to her, wanting to be protected.

And all the gods and goddesses be damned, nothing it keeping her from her son.

* * *

The two remaining soldiers look around, side by side with neither watching their backs, and with the constant hissing that's been going on, neither notice the snakes that slither closer, positioning themselves at their heels. As this happens, the two are greeted by the monster that has been tormenting the villages down below. Its head is lowered to show that it will not attack, the snakes on its head raise and stare right at them. hands covered in black scales lie empty at its sides in fists, showing that it is unarmed.

"So you finally show yourself demon. To think all it would take is apprehending your demon spawn." the captain says as their only remaining soldier brings their sword up closer to the demon spawns neck, causing a satisfying whimper. The monster says nothing, only stopping a few feet away at the whimper.

"If you know what's good for you, you will unhand my child unharmed." it demands black stands of hair blocking its face.

"And what makes you think that you have any kind of foothold in this situation? we have your spawn, there are more of us at the foot of this mountain that have been ordered to storm this place come first sunlight. You. Have. nothing!" is what he says only to be answered by chuckles.

"Thank you for the information, but if my child is not returned to my unharmed this instant, I can't guarantee your end will be as swift and painless as your companions will." it's as the threat is spoken that the sensation of scales can be felt coiling around ankles, small forked tongues flicking out to lick at their heels. glancing down spotting a light brown snake with slightly darker head, and black tongue. Both look back up at the monster in front of them to see her still looking down.

"That there is the Inland Taipan, not typically seen in the area but one of the most deadly in the world. I wonder what you two will look like frozen in pain as the venom slowly spreads to the rest of your body?" The she says still looking down at her feet where more snakes slither out of the shadows. The sight is enough of an incentive to drop the spawn and try to make a run for it.

They don't get far.

* * *

Medusa watches as Pit falls to the ground just barely missing the two snakes as the men make a break for it. The two snakes wrapped around their ankles don't let them get far before they sink their fangs into the fleshy parts of their ankles.

The effects of the bite kick in almost instantly and Medusa finally stares at the two and their expressions of pain and fear are forever captured in stone. With that done she'll wait until the moon is highest in the sky to get those that stayed down below. For now she turns to address her child whose blindfold is now saturated with tears.

Surrounding him are snakes who flick their tongues out at certain spots that would normally get the boy to laugh, but for now he is too distressed to notice the tongue tickles.

Medusa scoops him up and moves him into a spot of sunlight before removing the useless blindfold and using her robes to dab at red puffy eyes. "Sweetie, are you alright? Did those mean men hurt?"

The slight nod is hidden as he hides his face into the fabric that smells of safety. "I try to hide, but the man said he want to hurt you." Pit gets out between sniffles and medusa's heart warms at the thought of her son getting caught trying to protect her.

"Thank you for trying to defend me, but for now, save that for when you're older, promise?" She asks and it takes a while before she receives a nod, so resolves herself to hold the unspoken promise over him.

"Come on now, I think we deserve an early bedtime after that whole ordeal." she says as she carries her son over to the pile of blankets and pillows that upon closer inspection have been disturbed in the search for her.

"But mama, what about the bad mans outside?" Pit asks and Medusa wishes she left those two idiots alive longer so that they could suffer for frightening her child.

"Don't worry about that for now, do you know why?" She asks and as expected Pit leans further into her at the all too familiar question she would pose whenever he had nightmares, and she begins to sing the familiar lullaby.

_"Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_No son, not while I'm _ _around_

_Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays_

_I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways"_

Pit snuggles closer to his mother as the familiar song follows him to sleep with the sensation of long nails and scaly skin glide gently through his hair.

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Other's can desert you_

_not to worry, whistle I'll be there."_

Medusa hums the rest of the song as she gentle lies back with Pit clutched tightly to her chest. soft little snores fill the space, and the sound of hissing drifts away, and if Medusa covers her son's ears to ensure he stays asleep she will never tell.

**Done with Chapter 2 where Medusa will do anything to protect her kid. And for those who are curious the song Medusa sings at the end it "Not while I'm Around" From the Horror musical Sweeney Todd.**

**please leave a comment below about what you thought about it, and if you have any ideas on future chapters I'd love to hear them.**


	3. Stories and Nicknames

**A/N Chapter 3 y'all,and Pit is starting to understand the darker side of things from grief and regret.**

**SmashBrosFan96 Jr: I love the idea you had, but for this story I'm looking more towards the mythological story of Medusa, hint hint to what happens in the future.**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

**Stories and Nicknames**

His mom always worries that he may be lonely, but with Flicker and Hiss on either shoulder to direct him around pillars Pit finds that hard to agree with. Currently the 5 year old walks among the pillars, and observes the statues that decorate their home. Pit barely remembers the time when he was younger and growing up, just that certain areas in the dark comfort him, the cold stone of the pillars is rough and the cold stone of the statues is smooth.

As he walks among them he'll stop at a few and feel out their details. The half closed eyes of a smaller figure holding onto someone else. The way the "fabric" falls over his frame.

After a moment he comes up to the entrance of their home and finds the two most recent additions from 2 years ago. He never knew where they all came from, and he still doesn't understand what happened to them, but as Pit runs his soft fingers over firm, cold skin tears gather in his unseeing eyes. He takes in the similarities between their bodies and his. Five stiff fingers and toes, hair set in one permanent style, and expressions stationary.

His mom finds him sitting at the base of a soldier with their sword raised to attack. He can hear the shuffle of her long robes, and the hissing of the friends the stay with her. As she picks him up the tears fall harder at the feel of the scaly skin that matches the rest of the family. As she runs her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, it does anything but as her fingers glide through easily.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asks as he feels her stepping away and going down some steps. Pit holds off answering until they are seated in the nest of blankets and pillows. "Can you tell me whats bothering you?"

It takes a moment, but when he answers Medusa's heart_ hurts._

"Mom, Why am I so different?"

"Oh baby, your not different." The gorgon says pulling the child into her lap once more.

Pit leans into the comfort, giving his reasoning. "But I'm not stiff and cold like the others, or have friends coming out of my head, or skin that feels like them."

Medusa stops to think for a moment, trying to think of what she could say to make her child feel better. In the end she decides on the truth. "They weren't always like that, and I wasn't always like this, every single person here was once like you."

Pit nudges her in the familiar 'go on' gesture he does when she tells him stories and she stalls.

"There was a time when I was like you, with raven dark hair, as cold as the night." she begins the story, and she stalls for a bit, wondering if she should go on. The slight nudge is all the prompting she needs to continue. "I had devoted myself to the goddess of knowledge-"

"Athena." Pit chimes in and Medusa nods.

"Yes, the goddess Athena. Now to be a priestess or priest in any temple, one must avoid most forms of familiar contact with the opposite gender."

"So this wouldn't be ok?" Pit interrupts and Medusa envies the innocence of the 5 year old.

"No this would be fine, and I'll save what wasn't for when your older."

"Ok."

"After a few years of devotion, I was tending to the main part of the temple myself when I was attacked, and the certain kind of contact that I was ment to avoid was forced upon me. I felt violated and unsafe, and that was when I met her. The goddess I devoted my life to came to me and gave to me a form of protection no one could take away from me."

"Is that where your friends came from?" Pit asks

"Yes, that is where my friends came from, as well as a gaze that could turn any one who meets it to stone. After the incident I closed off my heart, and I just refused to see the good in anyone again. but all of that changed when I met a little boy who didn't cower away from the hissing or the glare, and instead grabbed at my nose."

"Was that little boy me?" Pit asks and Medusa takes a deep breath in preparation for the reaction she may receive.

"Yes, and at first I was fully prepared to do to you what I did to the rest of the village you were born in." In the time it takes for a reply Medusa fears that Pit may hate her for what she just revealed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, and I completely understand if you think of me as a mons-" she gets cut off by two small callused hands on her cheeks, fingers spread and thumbs underneath her eyes wiping away tears she didn't even realize were there.

"I don't think a monster would cry over what they did in the past, and I can't miss someone who I can't even remember... But wait, you called yourself a monster, and those men that hurt me in the past called you a demon. Would that make you my de-mom, or my mom-ster?"

The question catches her off guard, but when the words finally register, she laughs, whole heartedly and right from the gut. Pit jolts a bit at the laugh seeing how she hardly does it, but after a moment he sits up and places his hands on her shoulders. "Mooooom, which one is it?"

Medusa pauses to calm down before answering, "I suppose that's up to you."

"Nah ah, I want to know what you like."

"I'm perfectly fine with what ever you want to call me my little cherub." she says, calling Pit by the nickname she used simply to embarrass him, and from the groan she receives, she knows she succeeded. Pit spends the next few seconds trying to get out of her grasp only for Medusa to pull him back in. "You're not getting away that easily."

"That's not fair, you're bigger than me." Pit whines from his mother's grasp as she loosens her hold to plant a kiss on his forehead when the snakes in her hair peck elsewhere on his head.

"It's fine that you're small, cause even the smallest of warriors can leave a mark that can effect anyone." Is the final thing she says before gathering the blankets so they can turn in for the night.

**A/N There's chapter 3 want to add one more that will hopefully include, the gods and goddesses finding out about pit, Pit learning more about his mom's abuser, and perhaps a cliffhanger.**


	4. Proposition to Think on

**A/N Chapter 4, and Pit learns some things, and meets a future enemy.**

**So without further ado, let the chaos ensue**

**Proposition to Think on**

Medusa sits and watches as her son rests within a mound of snakes that use him as little more than a space heater, the two that he took to calling Flicker and Hiss have gained a third in their ranks that will take up residence in his hair when he's up and about. Pit still hasn't thought of a name for them yet, but Medusa knows it will be just as typical as the other two.

As Pit resigns himself to space heater Medusa decides to procure more provisions for the approaching winter, knowing fully well that while the snakes will take to hibernating, she will have to take care of Pit and ensure that he makes it through another year. Going by this thought alone she reminisces the first winter she had Pit in her care. It had been years since she was a human by that point and she had a system of just sleeping with the same snakes that curl around her son currently. On the rare occasion she would get up for a bite to eat. With Pit she couldn't easily do that, she now had to cook meat, she had to make multiple meals, she had to be something she never got the chance to be before the incident.

Even now she wanders the woods in search of game to bring back, she raids the abandoned villages nearby for blankets and dishes to bring back, she set up shelves and large jugs for their provisions, she found toys for Pit to play with that would suit his age as he grew.

So distracted is she by thoughts of the past that she fails to notice the figure leaning against the large tree just within her peripheral. When she finally takes notice she knows just who it is.

"Hades, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?" Medusa inquires, not even bothering to look at the god in all his underworld glory. Hades seems to take it in stride as he merely flashes to a spot in her sight each time she moves.

"Ah Medusa I see you've been well, and your complexion is looking remarkable for someone who secludes themselves in a temple all day." The god points out, and Medusa spares a single moment to glance down at her upper arm, where the skin gained a rosy hue gained through years of chasing Pit outside whenever he felt adventurous and weather was permitting.

"I know your not here to talk about my complexion, and you will tell me your true purpose for being here or so help me I will do everything I can to end your existence here and now."

The god merely laughs, "Ah, you humor me with such threats, and that may be one of the reasons I find your company so amusing. Now to get to the matter at hand." Hades says as seemingly out of nowhere and table with two chairs of stone and something that appears to breath materialize in the clearing. "If you'll just step into my office."

The gorgon refuses to move an inch, and Hades clenches his hands as they drop to his side. "Very well than I'll get straight to the point." he says instead as setup disappears and a larger chair materializes behind the god when he promptly takes a seat. "As I'm sure you are aware, there is a war going on, and sooner or later the other gods will be taking part to either help the humans or hinder. Now I for one have been raising an army of demons to fight for me, all I'm missing is a general that would demand respect. Now what I have in mind is-"

"I refuse to be any part of this." Is Medusa's answer before Hades can even finish his proposition.

* * *

Pit wrenches himself from the pile of snakes and waits a moment for Hiss, Flicker and the new one, Fangs to orientate themselves before he goes in search of his mom. Fangs gives a slight nibble at his forehead signaling for him to move forwards. from there its as simple as listening to the hisses on either side to determine the direction needs to go to find his mom.

The path they lead him goes down the steps and into the woods that surround their home. "Guys, mom doesn't like it when you lead me out here, and you know it." he complains half-heartedly, but continues as they direct anyway.

After what seems like hours of walking to the whims of his seeing eye serpents he finally hears what sounds like his mom talking with another. but that doesn't seem right, she once said that her gaze alone could turn someone to stone. It's only thanks to him being blind that she was even able to raise him, and hearing her now reminds the boy of years past when he was hurt.

He stops behind a tree and eavesdrops on the conversation.

* * *

Hades waves a hand flippantly "Now my dear, let me finish my proposition before you go and refuse."

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say after what happened." Medusa says her anger rising at the flippant manner the god displays.

"Now you know I had nothing to do with what happened to you. So if you would-"

"Of course you had no part of it, it's never the fault of any god for what they do, it's always the mortals fault! It's always the fault of the victim isn't it?!"

"Now dear let's be rational about all this." Hades tries to placate her, but Medusa is having none of it.

"You gods never think of anyone but yourselves simply because you believe yourselves unstoppable, what with your older brother sleeping around, and you coming here to seeking aid in something that I want no part in! If it weren't for your other brother, I'd be able to have a normal life without the fear of turning all who look at me to stone!" Hades has the gale to open his mouth to say something else, but a look crosses his face, and an all too familiar back comes into her field of vision with small arms spread wide.

"Stop hurting my mom!" is the last thing said before utter silence invades the area.

Medusa looks between her son and the God of the Underworld, utterly horrified at the dawning realization that spreads across the monsters face.

"Now isn't this just precious, the monster has-" he begins only to be interrupted by the small child

"My mom's not a monster, you are!" is the proclamation made by the boy with arms still spread defiantly. As everyone in the clearing reside in the silence, Hades takes in the child, with their messy shoulder length brown hair, slightly dark tan with a few sunburnt areas. the two most interesting features are the three snakes on either shoulder and on his head, as well as the clouded eyes.

"Now this is interesting, you accuse the gods of disregarding mortals, and yet here you stand with a blind child you most likely kidnapped." Hades laughs out at the observation, finding the child's glare he receives adorable.

"Mom was hurting at the time and she already said sorry for what she did."

"So just because she apologized, that makes it ok?"

"No, but she's trying to make it up to me, and I won't let you hurt her." is all he says before holding a hand back to his mom for her to take. Medusa stands her ground for a moment more before grabbing her son's hand and allowing him to lead her away, apologizing for listening in on the conversation, as well as introducing the newly named Fangs.

As the two disappear behind the trees Both are unaware of the god still watching them leave, specifically the small child who seems so precious to the gorgon. A mischievous smirk spreads across his face as he and the chair disappear from the clearing, leaving nothing but dead, dried up grass as the only thing tying him to ever being there.

**A/N Bum bum bum, Hades is plotting something, and Pit has made a very dangerous enemy at the age of 7, and Medusa has even more to worry about, hope you all like the chapter.**


	5. A Dark Winter

**A/N Chapter 5 and at the end I'll provide a mythology lesson. this is also probably going to be the longest chapter I've got.**

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT AHEAD**_

_**READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**_

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**A Dark Winter**

Pit likes most things in life, the most important being his mom, their family, and food. But like most children there is that one thing they detest, and for Pit, that's winter. Every year he can feel the air grow chilled, the crunch of dying leaves outside are amusing at first, but than the grass will turn cold and nip at the bottom of his feet. The family also grows slow, and Hiss, Flicker, and Fangs are more likely to hang off of him that actually direct him the right way.

Another thing is that during this time, he's mainly supposed to rest with the rest of the family, with his mom waking up to get him to eat, usually. Currently there's a strange echo within their home, and Pit knows it can't be his mom, cause her arms are wrapped tightly around him in sleep. With that in mind Pit decides to search for what the noise is and begins the process of wiggling free form the pile of reptilian bodies. By the time he's free the sounds echo louder, and a frozen wind whips through the area. Grabbing a loose blanket from the ground, Pit begins his search.

As he walks around he doesn't call out, or speak to avoid alerting whatever is causing the noise that sounds suspiciously like footsteps, but not like those belonging to him or his mother seeing how they are typically barefoot.

Pit tries to be as silent as possible, so as to hear what might be in their home better, and just as he is about to give up there's a different kind of drift that whisks right by his head. "He-"

He doesn't even get a chance to finish his thought before all he knows is pain.

* * *

Medusa's return to consciousness is not a kind one. The reason for her abrupt awakening was a scream like the one her son released when he was 3 years old, only this one is ten times worse. She has never heard such a scream in her life, and tries to put the whole thing behind her as she lowers herself into the ''bed'' once again and goes to wrap pit in her arms...

Her eyes shoot open and she casts a frantic gaze around the area. All throughout her cursory search, there's no turn up of the familiar disheveled head of hair standing and waiting for her attention, a stray limb reaching out from underneath the snakes or a bundle of blankets. There's none of that, all there is is still silence. the wind seems to have calmed down, and the sun peaks through the entrance of the temple.

It's only thanks to the rays of the setting sun that she can make out the tall figure standing in the middle of the area, distinguishing features blackened by the shadows he casts. A sword glints in his hand, and Medusa knows what this is all about, and she is prepared, until a small figure falls to the ground, not releasing so much as a peep. In that moment violet eyes turn red, and the heat of her anger rouses the snakes, all of whom take notice of the familiar smell that would come from scrapped hands and knees... There's too much of that for it to be a good thing.

The figure chortles and kicks out a foot, kicks at her _son! _and addresses her. "So the monster finally shows itself, if I had known before hand that you were keeping prisoners I would've been more prepared, but I couldn't take the chance of them possibly warning you."

Once again the now identifiable male kicks out a foo tat her son, only this time Pit releases a weak moan.

"Huh, little brat is still kicking than." he kneels down to get a better look, using a shield to keep an eye of Medusa he addresses the injured child. "If your still alive after I take down this monster, I'll bring you to a healer, but for now just stay out of my way." He goes to stand once again and now that her eyes have adjusted she can see the man's back was to her this whole time, and the shield in hand has been polished to a mirror like shine allowing him to see her with no worries about her stony gaze.

Medusa gazes around, wishing for nothing else that it to have been the middle of summer when this happened if only to end this quickly with snakes biting at his heels. Even now the snakes are effected by the weather and have begun to lower back down into her hair, and she can feel herself winding down. The man doesn't seem to notice, or perhaps care, as he runs to the side of the main chamber and ducks behind the pillar. "As much as I would've loved to face you head on, I'm afraid I'm just not equipped enough to handle that glare of your head on."

"You seem to have no problem when it comes to looking through that shield of yours." Medusa points out, trying to head him off from where ever he is planning on running off to. He seems to anticipate her at every turn however, what the man doesn't expect however is a small hand reaching out and snagging one of his ankles.

Medusa was not expecting anything to happen when the man took to running across the space to the pillars across the open space, but when she notices the slight movement Pit gives her heart sores and she musters the energy needed to catch up before the man can do any more harm. As she runs she sees Pit reach out in time to grab the mans ankles, and once he's down on the ground begins to crawl up to has knees before holding them together.

The man form the ground tries to wiggle free shouting profanities and trying to wrench the thin arms loose, when that doesn't work and the reflection in his shield reveals the approaching gorgon, he screws his eyes shut, grabs his sword and begins a downward doesn't even get halfway through before it stops and the sword is wrenched from his hands.

Medusa got to her son just in time to stop the final blow. The blade cuts through her palm and fingers as she grips it tightly in one hand, and with the other she drives her fang like nails into the hand which holds it. All it would take is a simple glace downwards towards her son, and she would most surely lose everything. With sword gone, she kicks the shield aside and grabs the mans face to slam him into the stone floor.

"Tell me your name, and I'll consider making it quirk." She threatens, and the power she feels as the man quivers almost makes up for his obvious intent on killing her.

"My name is Perseus, and I have come come for your head to wed the one I love." He admits and Medusa laughs fill the cavern.

"So you come here, give my child a death sentence, all so that you can marry a women that you would most likely take advantage of should you have your way. Why is it that every male I meet seeks to use me for their own gain." She states, and before giving Perseus a chance to speak, she drives her hand straight into his abdomen, turning him to stone as soon as his eyes open in shock. Once stone takes over his form Medusa only says, "Let this be a lesson to you," before dropping his form to the ground and letting him scatter.

With that out of her way she turns to her son and falls to her knees beside his still form and takes in the damage with the last of the fading sunlight.

Shallow breaths fill the area, as skin grows pale with the combination of blood loss and cold. pale eyes open and try to see past the permanent blindness he grew up with. Medusa grabs the rising hand and clutches it to her chest. "Shh, Shh, sweetie. Don't try to talk, just focus on resting and conserving your strength."

Pit closes his eyes, and if it weren't for the shallow breaths, Medusa would think it were too late... Until a reaper appears as she's trying to tend to the wounded shoulder.

The reaper isn't alone either, on either side of it is a reapette, all three holding their customary scythes. Medusa stands in defense and by the time she's defeated a good handful of the soul collectors, more appear. It's a full week of taking care of her son and defending him that the boss shows up.

Hades stands before the Gorgon and glances down at the child who is all but on his own doorstep. He internally smiles out the proposition he is about to suggest. Medusa can only glare at the smiling god.

"Poor shame about the child." The god says only for the glare to harden. "Now now, I'm not here to take the boys soul, even though it should've been on it's way to the underworld hours before."

"My son is still breathing. He's Fine!" Medusa says pulling Pit into her arms to study bloodied bandages.

"You may say that, but the reapers that have been coming would like to say otherwise, so with that in mind I'd like to make the offer once again." Hades begins, and goes on before Medusa can cut him off. "And before you deny my offer, I am willing to open my home to your son as well. In no way, shape, or form will one of the creatures in my realm harm a hair on his head, or touch his soul." and with that a hand is outstretched towards the gorgon, "So is it a deal?"

Medusa thinks about it, and looks down at the face of her son which has grown paler by the day, and can only close her eyes as she reaches out and grabs for the offered hand blindly. And when she opens her eyes once again everything is the same, until she looks past the pillars and spies dark stone cliffs, dyed red.

Hades removes his hand and with a smirk says "Welcome to the underworld General Medusa."

**A/N In the last chapter I bring up how Hades brother was the one to abuse Medusa, and in Mythology Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon are all brothers who were given an aspect of the world so to speak. Zeus got the Heavens and was known to sleep around leading to the Minotaur in some stories, Poseidon took control of the sees and is the father of the cyclops, which can be learned about in Homer's Odyssey, and Finally Hades was given the underworld.**

**In Mythology Medusa devoted herself to the Goddess Athena, which I mentioned in the story already and Poseidon thought she was so beautiful that he essentially abused her, the next part is iffy depending on whose side you take. One the men's side, Athena cursed Medusa for being defiled within her temple by taking away her beauty, and having all those who looked at her turn to stone by her gaze. On the women's side, Athena gave Medusa a form of protection against that kind of abuse, and women in ancient Greek would than be found hanging her image upon their doors as a sign to men.**


	6. To Protect and Deceive

**A/N Medusa spends time in the underworld, and creates a fortress that should protect her son.**

**To ****Protect and Deceive **

After getting dumped in this part of the underworld, Medusa spends every spare moment the next three years ignoring Hades and erecting a fortress, and at the very center of it hidden away is her home where her son rests. With him are the snakes the two considered family. From there she adds rooms upon rooms to the strengthen the defenses, She wonders if adding a fountain of spring water would help him heal. she tells him as much.

Medusa returns to the mound of blankets where her son rests in a bundle of snakes. "Hello Pit, It's been a few years, 3 if I'm correct so that would make you about 10 years old." She stops and waits for a response, and like always receives nothing but deep, even breaths. She perks up anyway to bring up the most recent additions. "I added a hot spring to the main area. thought you would enjoy that, and that it would help with your injury." again no response.

Medusa exhales, "You must hate this place as much as I do, but I suppose that with everything I've been doing it just proves that I was a demon this whole time." At that she believes she saw a finger twitch, but chalks it up to her imagination, and the desire of seeing Pit up and getting used to their new "home".

She continues discussing all of the good that she has done, which most times are repeated updates on the fortress she's had built. Anything is better than speaking about the war Hades has had her take place in. As this thought takes place one of Hades other general's Pandora comes to retrieve her.

"Medusa dear, Hades needs you to retrieve someone for him." Medusa stands and glares at the flaming ball of spite that should've burned out ages ago. She leaves the chamber Pit rests in, closes the large doors, and finally turns to address the spite ball.

"I thought I told Hades I would only do one job for him per day." Medusa points out, knowing Pandora should be well aware of the war zone littered with statues just from that morning.

"He's well aware, but this is an important guest that only you can retrieve."

"And just who is this important guest?" Medusa inquires, not at all pleased with the goddesses smirk.

"That would be the goddess of Light, Palutena."

Medusa's eyes widen at what Hades is having her do. Her eyes than harden into a hardened glare once again. "If I do end up doing this I refuse to do Hades bidding tomorrow, and you be sure to let the egotistical maniac know." is what she says before stalking off.

With her back turned Medusa misses the appearance of said egotistical god and the smirks both god of the underworld and goddess of chaos share before stepping into the abandoned room. The reason for their intrusion still rests in the center, completely unaware of all that goes on around him. The snakes that coil around him are all too aware however and hiss at their approach. With a flick of his wrist the snakes are flung to the far walls on the area. With those infernal reptiles out of the way the god looks down at his prize.

"Truly boy, your soul should've been mine from the moment you were wounded, but if nothing else, you certainly got something from your ''mother'' and that is your stubbornness." Hades remarks before raising a hand above the prone form and relishes the pale blue soul that leaves the child's body. In moments the soul goes from his hand and down his throat.

"Now that that is taken care of, perhaps our dear friend Medusa will be more willing to listen when I have something to say to her." He says before the two deities leave the chamber, with Pandora going back to her own realm and Hades heads to the cell where the Goddess of Light now resides

* * *

After completing her mission Medusa immediately returned to her temple, back to Pit only to find his skin paler than before, and his breaths labored and shallow. Whats even more concerning are the snakes that were once crowding around and over are scattered about the chamber, trace amounts of purple and red flames flickering up from their bodies. The only snakes to have survived the obvious encounter with the God of the Underworld are the three tucked away in the junction of his neck and shoulders, those Pit called Fangs, Flicker, and Hiss.

Knowing all too well what must have happened while she was running her ''errands'' Hades did the one thing she made sure would never happen.

With her mind made up she goes back to the cell the goddess is stuck in. Upon reaching the cell she finds that Egotistical Liar gloating about how the war will go to him, and all he plans to do with the souls collected throughout. The goddess argues back how there are still those who fight for the light that will never give up.

Hades laughs as he leaves in his typical flare of simply vanishing, and the gorgon makes herself know by turning the corner.

"Have you come to bask in your future success in the war as well?" the Goddess inquires and Medusa remains silent as she studies the disheveled hair and torn toga, as well as the few visible puncture wounds on her arms that lead to her capture.

"No... I came to ask for a favor." Medusa admits and Palutena shifts a bit to get comfortable.

"This has to do with your son doesn't it." The goddess says and Medusa's eyes widen at the fact being pointed out so boldly. "The fact that you took in a human child hasn't escaped all of the gods and goddesses. Viridi appreciated that he always stepped so carefully." Palutena says the last bit as an after thought. and Medusa is stunned into silence.

After a few moments to compose herself Medusa continues to discuss her wishes. "Yes, it has to do with my son, Hades sending me to retrieve you was simply a distraction so that he could weaken him, and bind me to his will. I can't set you free but I can give you this." With that said Medusa pulls out the goddess' staff she claimed when she apprehended the green haired goddess.

At the sight of the staff Palutena jolts a bit but manages to compose herself. Medusa holds it out a bit longer before placing it on the ground and sliding it to the bars. "I truly don't can if you end up helping me right now, but I'm hoping with this you'd be more inclined to fulfill my request."

"And that is to help your son." Palutena says as she studies the gorgon in front of her, able to see her true intentions through the dark paths she took. "If I help your son there's no guarantee that he will remember you."

That last sentence causes Medusa to pause for thought. If Palutena does as she herself requests, and her son does end up forgetting about her completely, there is a high chance of the two ending up having to fight one another. On the other hand, if Medusa decides it's not worth it, who knows what Hades may do next.

Sparing one last glance out the arched doorway, hoping to see her son one last time she composes herself before turning back to the prisoner. "Alright, I agree with your terms." and with that Palutena gives a sad kind of smile as she takes her scepter in hand and in a flash of light a golden laurel crown lands on the floor in front of the gorgon.

"Take that and place it on your son's head, that will allow my to help him and direct him out of here."

Medusa does pick it up but studies the golden leaves that appear as though their made of metal, but feel as though a single breath could blow it all away. One thought occurs to her. "Aren't laurels only provided to champions of the gods?"

"After all of this he will be the champion to the Goddess of Light to all those who meet him, and to you and I, he will be the champion to the Goddess of Redemption."

"I know what you are trying to say here, but I'm not even close to the what you claim I am."

Once again there's that sad sort of smile, and Medusa begins to despise it. Seeing how the Goddess says nothing else, Medusa finally leaves, only to find Hades has once again gone behind her back and moved her son to another location entirely and the three remaining snakes are missing as well. 'Fine than,' she thinks as the orange snake comes loose from her scalp to roam freely 'if he wants to play this game than I'll just have to do everything I can to win.' and with that the laurel crown is given to the snake and it goes off in search of the boy.

It's only thanks to that that when Hades comes and confronts her about her loyalty and steals her own memories of her son, that she will have even the slightest recollection the next time she sees he and hesitates.

**A/N so for any who are confused by this, I'll try to explain here. After Pit was injured Medusa made a deal with Hades that she believed would be respected and Pit would be safe to recover. After a few years with her son still not waking Medusa begins to second guess her decision, but couldn't bare to part with the little boy so stayed. Hades begins to feel the shift in her demeanor and steals the part of Pit's soul that should he wake up, would be what allows him to remember his mother. Medusa is outraged by this and instead of confronting the God himself goes to the goddess she just captured for help. Palutena agrees and gives the laurel crown to Medusa knowing that Pit wouldn't have any recollection of her anyway. **

**Medusa returns to her chambers to find Pit missing along with the three snakes he cherished, and in uprising she is able to extract so snakes to have them launched at Pit so I took that and incorporated that for the orange snake.**

**Hades knew this was going to be the outcome and decided to take Medusa's memories of Pit and essentially turn her into the monster she would've been had she just left the boy to die.**


	7. Reborn Anew

**A/N Pit is reborn again, but still handicapped. and this will have multiple snippets from the first game, so there will be quite a bit to unravel in one of my typical chapters.**

**Reborn ****Anew**

He doesn't know where he is, and that thought sticks with him from the moment he first woke up. Chains wrap around his slight frame and he can't think about what could warrant this kind of treatment.

All that he knows is that when he first woke up he was already chained up and there was a long bright shape already retreating from his there. He's than left in nothing but silence with the rattling of chains and cold echos of wind moving through the area.

He sits on the cold floor with knees tucked in underneath the filthy tunic he wears, sliding sandal laden feet across the rough stone ground. In these moments of silence something breaks through the darkness and he looks up to see a translucent figure outlined in light.

* * *

With holy staff in hand Palutena finally manages to break through some of the wards surrounding her prison and contact the adopted child of Medusa. The state she finds him in is an alarming one. He sits huddled in the corner in the deepest pit of Hell, with chains securing him to the wall. The child looks past his mess of hair and squints at her transparent form. The goddess composes herself before addressing the child.

"Do you know where you are young angel?" she asks, knowing full well the answer she will receive, and continues after the small shake of their head. "You've been dealt a terrible hand only for trying to save someone who needed your light in their time of need. Someone saw that light and decided to end it by locking you away here. It was that same light that lead me to find you and ask for your help."

"What can I do I'm stuck here, and I don't have anything, and why did you even come to find me?" The child points out holding up a wrist, bringing the chains within full view. Palutena smiles sadly at the chains and question.

"Someone has come to me about your current state, and prayed that I would help you." She holds up a hand when Pit opens his mouth. "I cannot tell you who it is as of yet, but when the time is right all will be known. I have another reason for coming to you however."

That causes the boy to perk up and eyes as vast as the sky lock onto the transparent figure. "Just like you I have been locked up simply for who I am. My request is that you escape the prison you have been forced into and come to my aid, and the aid of other's in need. Accepting this offer would place you within my army, at the highest position I can bestow upon one of my ranks, but you would also be placing yourself in situations that could have dire consequences."

The small figure huddles further away into an impossibly small ball, and the goddess feels a twinge of regret at her own words, but she has to be sure that this is what the boy wants. To say the least she is somewhat surprised when he stands and looks into the eyes of the mirage. "I don't know why I'm here, and I'm not familiar with what an army is or ranks? But if it will help me, than I want to help."

Palutena nods and with a wave of her hand and staff, the chains shatter in a golden cascade, and condense into two separate items. The first appears in front of the boy in the form of a golden bow with silver twisting around it to connect at the center. Palutena had it fashioned to look like two snakes, with the space between their heads used to hold the arrow in place.

At the boys back the second half of the chain fractals condense into a set of angelic wings. They give a slight flutter, and the sensation causes the boy to turn away from the bow now in his hands to get a look at his back. Seeing the pristine white feathers the boy gives a jolt and the feathers fluff up.

The sight is enough to draw a small smile from the goddess before it changes to a frown at the drop in power she feels, Her times up. "I'm sorry Pit, but that is all I can do for you at the moment. Just point an arrow without firing it and you'll find me."

"Wait! Is that my name?" The boy yells stumbling towards the fading figure, only for her to disappear before she can answer.

* * *

Pit holds the bow close as the two new limbs fold snugly against his back in some form of comfort, and the newly born angel tries to figure out what it is he's meant to do to get out of the area. Deciding to try the bow out the bow he holds it this way and that until he holds it in such a way where if there was string an arrow would've been notched.

What happens instead is an arrow of pure light form, and the sudden appearance causes a slip of the the hand and the arrow goes flying into the entrance of the cell, causing the bars to dissipate, creating what could be described as an entrance of pure light.

A moment passes in stunned silence, before two hands tighten on the bow before the youth dashes out. All in the name of saving a goddess he doesn't even know the name of.

As Pit traverses the land in search of the goddess he faces many obstacles, some of which he gains the help with in the form of other angels who have been released from their stone prisons with the help of mallets of all things.

In all aspects, he's the same as those angels but one thing keeps him separate... He can't fly. Try as he might his wings only give him a small boast in his jumps, and should he ever fall, they light up with the goddesses power and he is gifted the power of flight for short distances.

During the fights where they assist him, Pit can feel their eyes on him, no that's wrong, the eyes always start on him, but they end up lingering on his back. On his pair of useless wings.

Even with his disability, the other angels, centurions, listen to his request of them returning to defend their home. He doesn't know why they always listen to him, but it the glow of their laurels is anything to go by, it has something to do with their goddess.

* * *

The first boss they end up fighting is a large two headed dog that they handle with ease, and with it's defeat one of three supposed sacred treasures are recovered. It's the second that Pit has trouble with.

The other Centurions have no trouble in firing a barrage of arrows at the large serpent, but each time Pit lands a hit, he can't help but to flinch. Something about the large serpent is familiar to him, familiar in a way that the goddess and the centurions may never be. the sacred treasure almost feels tainted as he grabs the case it's contained in.

The third boss ends up being a burning blue of fire with a golden ring at the top acting like a ponytail of sorts. The moment it sees him it's eyes turn down into a glare only to melt away into indifference a second later. The fight this time seems almost personal, like there's something more to prove to this flaming ball of energy. and this time, the sacred treasure feels like so much more.

From that last battle, the centurions help outfit him in the three sacred treasures, and send him off to defeat the one who captured their goddess. The journey is made easier with the power of flight and when he finally come across the warden of the goddess his heart aches during the entire fight.

He's not sure what it is about the large being with single burning red eye and scaled skin, but something seems familiar, and even with her gaze is on him the entire time, he never experiences the curse of stone the others faced. This seems to surprise them as the large serpents on their head detach and fly at him.

Pit manages to persist through it all, and at the end the large red eye bursts and in the very center is a smaller figure, in simpler robes of a finer material, but before he can get a clear look, the figure vanishes leaving a clear path past the empty shell, that leads him straight to the goddess that has saved him.

"Are you truly here?" Pit inquires as he cautiously approaches.

"Yes Pit, I'm truly here."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come. But I couldn't just leave the others as the were." He looks down, almost ashamed of being helpful to others, and Palutena slowly approaches.

"It is alright Pit, I thank you for your service, It couldn't have been easy." she says and actually kneels down to his meager height. At the small nod her arms tighten around the boy. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but if you would like you may return with me to Angel Land and find a place to belong."

With the small nod to her offer, she summons a ray of light to surround the two and once the light is gone the prison is empty of everything except for a few stray feathers.

**A/N and there we have it, Palutena is saved, and Pit is safe in Angel Land. After this the next few chapters will be filler like the first few chapters, so if there is any thing you, my loyal readers, would like to read, leave a comment below, and I'll try to fit it in.**


	8. Regrets

**A/N This chapter was brought to you thanks to a review left by SmashBrosFan96 Jr.**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Regrets**

_'Fine than,' she thinks as the orange snake comes loose from her scalp to roam freely 'if he wants to play this game than I'll just have to do everything I can to win.' and with that the laurel crown is given to the snake and it goes off in search of the boy._

_It's only thanks to that that when Hades comes and confronts her about her loyalty and steals her own memories of her son, that she will have even the slightest recollection the next time she sees he and hesitates._

Medusa waits in her realm, and just as she suspects Hades is all too aware of her meeting up with the Goddess of Light, and perhaps he even knows of the deal the two made.

"Oh Medusa, you couldn't have just left well enough alone and let me go about my business." The god laments as he slowly walks the length of the door, going back and forth, ensure she can't slip past.

"Any business you have with my son is none I want any part of. Now you will tell me where you placed him or so help me I'll-" Medusa begins, snakes writhing around her head in preparation to strike when he cuts her off.

"You'll what my dear? In case you have forgotten, I hold all of the cards, and even if your precious little reptile were to find the brat, there'd be no way you'd even know it." He taunts, letting her know exactly what was on her mind.

Still she has to ask, "What do you mean by 'I won't even know it'?"

After the words leave her mouth, she's barely able to flinch when Hades appears inches away and wraps a hand around her neck. Gripping tight enough to cut off the air but not enough to knock her out. "Cause you won't even remember him."

She gets a moment to ponder what he means before it feels like her very being is being torn about and put back together. Through it all she can just _FEEL _memory after memory of her son leave like flowers being plucked from a garden, and before she knows it, the very last thing to leave her memory is a small hand of a cherub like child gripping her nose.

With that last memory gone, she loses consciousness.

* * *

She comes to in what would count as the infirmary with one of the snakes disconnected from her head, hissing something about a pit. When it reconnects with her scalp, flashes of something tries to come to the surface, but all she can make out is a small face clouded eyes, framed by a mess of wild brown locks.

It doesn't make any sense until an angel that escaped my notice in the first capture of their goddess comes to save her. With him he brings the three sacred treasures, and something else. It's just a flash, something that more a spur of the moment thought, but it's of the same small child.

* * *

_It's during a day where the weather is warm and the sun is out. Medusa is out scavenging food, and she finds it strange that it's twice the amount she would normally get this time of year, and not only does she get food, but also a stray shield. Normally she would've left it lying on the ground next to the corpse of it's owner, but seeing how this is a weird memory, she pick it up as well._

_With food and shield in hand she makes her ways back towards home at a leisurely pace. As she get's closer to home, she spots a helmeted figure moving about just at the steps. Normally she would've been ready to attack, but she just shakes her head and calls out. "What did I tell you about playing outside when I'm not home."_

_The figure turns around and flashes her a smile. "Sorry ****, Hiss, Flicker and Fangs wanted me to come outside."_

_"Is that so, and I suppose thy wanted you to try on that helmet? Even though it could block your hearing." The hint of humor in her voice is noticeable and the boy takes the helmet of and rubs at the back of his neck and one of three snakes slithers up to rest on his head._

* * *

Medusa focuses on the figure in front of her and and finds that the wild hair under the helmet is the same. But what's concerning is that they're attacking each other. She screams at herself to stop, stop and think, the angel in front of her is is familiar. Her screams just echo back as though her head is like a closed off cavern, where sounds can be heard from those within, but nothing can get out. Luckily or not, when the angel finally defeats her, the facade on the outside crumbles away, leaving her to crumple to the ground.

She has just enough time to look up through the coil of snakes on her head, but before she can muster the strength to call out to him, Hades opens a gateway to to her chambers and calls her back.

The moment she is within view of the god he addresses her.

"Well that was a close one, you could've ruined the surprise I had planned." He says jokingly as he steps closer. "Truly Medusa, for such a feared monster among the mortals, you're surprisingly to defeat, you didn't even turn that little brat to stone."

Medusa has just enough strength to glare. "Just spite it out already."

Hades returns the glare, and the hand that finds it's way around her neck somehow seems familiar. "I'd much rather take it out."

And once again something feels like it's being ripped away and the fleeting memory of a small child in too big of a helmet leaves her feeling cold.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed Medusa's side of the story. If you'd like to read something specific in the chapters to come, leave a comment below.**


	9. Feast of Heroes

**A/N One of the hardest things to get is food, Pit knows that best.**

**This chapter was brought to you by Pegasister60 on AO3**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Feast of Heroes**

Upon the return to Sky World things were not immediately noticed about the newest Angel. Yes he was small for his age and a bit young besides. He had no clue where he was going and would cling to the Goddess of Light like she was a lifeline, and he refused to talk to the gods. The Goddesses he had no problem talking with, complementing their hair and clothing, asking what they did and who the person next to them was. Around the gods he would clam up and actually move to place the Goddess of Light between him and the God.

After socializing for a bit Palutena calls for everyone to take a seat with her at the head and Pit seated right beside her. She made sure to have Viridi sitting right next to the angel and Phosphera sitting across from him.

Once everyone is seated Palutena rises and and raises a glass and taps a spoon against it. "It was this time weeks ago that I was captured and the war was believed to going in favor of our enemy. The only reason any of us are able to celebrate now is thanks to a brave little soul that dragged himself from the pits of hell itself to come to our aid. In thanks to his heroic actions I call a toast to him, may you receive everything you set out to do in the years to come. To Pit!"

"To Pit!" is echoed throughout the room in varying degrees of enthusiasm, but to Pit all he can seem to focus on is how hollow it all seems. He doesn't know any of these people except for Palutena, and what he does know about the goddess is not that much anyway.

Before he can dwell on the hollow sounding cheers food is brought out by the attendants of the many deities and Pit waits to see what the proper behavior is before he eats. What he sees is everyone reaching for their own food, and depending on what it is they either use utensils or their own hands in some cases.

It takes but a moment before Pit joins and and reaches out for something round and red with a stem sticking out. he tentatively takes a bite and the sweet flavor that hits his tongue has him hooked. He barely finishes with that bit of food before he reaches out for something with multiple purple spheres on it.

The flavor this time is tart and sweet at the same time and he grabs a piece of meat with a savory flavor. He's so engrossed in eating that he doesn't even notice the stares until there's boisterous laughter from one of the gods. "From his size and demeanor I would've expected a more reserved appetite."

Pit looks up and spots the god that spoke and finds them entirely engulfed in fire with a large gemstone on his head.

"Enough Pyrrhon, If the boy wants to eat after his successful rescue, let him." says the goddess next to him and while she does that the goddess across from him places a piece of something down on his plate.

"Try one of these kid, they're simply to die for." Pit looks down at it and a bright red berry and white cream are all he sees at first, until he takes a bite. The cream melts immediately in his mouth and leaves a bit of something best described as spongy behind. The rest of the cake (name provided by Phosphera) goes by in a flash and the goddess seems to find his reactions to the new food amusing as she continues handing things to try.

By the end of the night Pit is respectfully in a near food coma, but he manages to stay up until the others leave to go back to their own realms. Once the room has cleared of everyone but him and the Goddess of Light, she taps him on the shoulder to gain his attention before taking his hand and leading him through the halls, explaining where some hallways lead, and where the rooms are in relation to their current position. It's a lot to take in a first, and before he knows it they're in front of a door that Palutena is now opening.

The room itself was fairly basic and well lit, even for the time of day it was. Must be something that comes with the deity of light. Palutena wishes him a good night and says to call for her should he need anything before closing the door behind her, leaving Pit to familiarize himself with his accommodations.

**A/N I realize that this is a shorter chapter but I'll expand on it more in the next.**


	10. Brought to you by Insomnia

**A/N Pit is having some issues with falling to sleep. Almost as if something is missing in the quiet room.**

**So without further ado, Let the chaos ensue.**

**Brought to you by Insomnia**

Alone in the room Pit spares a glance around the spacious area, not because it was a large room, but because there was not much in it.

Tucked in the corner on the left side was a bookshelf with a desk set next to it. The desk itself had a small cup filled with writing tools, and in the center was a small stack of papers. On the other side of the desk was a dresser bare of anything on top, and filled with the typical angel garb.

On the other side is a bed with simple spread and a large trunk at the foot of it. Looking through the large trunk reveals his bow that a centurion took before dinner stated.

Looking out the window he finds a perfect view of a large garden space with targets off to one end.

It's all a nice space, something that Pit feels will become his own with time, but for now it's just an empty room with a lovely view. he takes a seat at the edge of the bed giving a slight bounce before his mind wanders to the figure he saw at the end of the final battle. His heart sang at the sight of the figure for some reason, but before he could get a good look at them they vanished, leaving him with more questions than answers he received.

Understanding the he won't be getting any sleep tonight he takes his bow from the trunk and goes out to the training area in the large garden.

That's where Palutena finds him the following morning by arriving to his room to retrieve him for breakfast, only to see him training through the window.

she crosses the room to call out to the young angel "Pit, How long have you been out there?"

Pit turns at the question and offers a shrug. "I don't know."

Palutena smiles and calls him in for breakfast, once again watching as he eats more than would be considered healthy for a young boy like him... If he were still human.

Throughout the day Pit trains with the other centurions in more archery. I tries his hand at flying after lunch, only to manage higher than average jumps. and after dinner heads back to his room in the hopes of falling asleep. Crawling underneath the covers he tries to get some sleep.

Within a few minutes he's back outside on the training ground.

The same thing happens the next few days. Palutena comes to get him for breakfast and finds him outside. He trains with the centurions after breakfast, and after lunch Palutena has been providing him with lessons in things he doesn't know. After diner he returns to his room in the hopes of trying to fall asleep, only to end up right back outside to train in archery.

* * *

Palutena worries about Pit. She sees how much he trains and how little sleep he actually gets. Knowing she doesn't have the right resources to help him, she contacts the one who may.

So it's later that day that the Goddess of Nature arrives along with the Goddess of Lightning.

Viridi joins Palutena in the gazebo within the garden, as Phosphera "torments" the young angel.

"He doesn't look to be lacking sleep." Viridi comments sipping at a cup of tea as she spies Phosphera taunting Pit into trying to hit her with his bow.

"I understand what it looks like, but the fact still stands that he's unable to sleep for some reason." Palutena says laughing at the sibling like antics.

"Did you even think about what he slept with before?" The Nature Goddess inquires taking another sip before setting her cup down.

"What he slept with before?"

Viridi nods. "Like how some mortal children can't sleep without a certain toy or a pet of some kind. Taking into account of Pit's situation growing up, he most likely fell asleep in a pile of snakes that would constantly shift and hiss." she shudders. "Urgh, just thinking about it disgusts me."

"That's a very valid point Viridi." Palutena remarks as she begins thinking of ways to mimic his prior sleeping conditions.

"You know, for the Goddess of Light you're not very bright." Viridi laughs as Palutena swats at her.

* * *

When Pit returns to his room that night to retrieve his bow there's a canopy where the bed was before, and underneath said canopy is a large pile of blankets of all kinds. Curiosity getting the better of him he crawls underneath the canopy and lets the fabric flutter behind him, as he rearranges the mound into something more or less resembling a nest of some kind with other blankets draped over the edges for easy access should he get cold during the night.

Throughout this whole thing he didn't even realize his eyes were closed until he stood up to observe his work. Only to freeze at his prior actions and look down at his hands, which felt as though someone had rested their hands over his for just a moment, as though someone else were guiding him through the motions of making the blanket next. Closing his eyes and sitting in the middle of said nest he focuses on that sensation and tries to remember anything else.

_He's young, that much is clear from the sound of his giggles as he feels around a large mound of fabric. It's dark for a reason other than being completely smothered by fabric, and no light comes through when someone else removes them from his head. _

_A warm laugh._

_"I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't see you there."_

_He laughs as more fabric is moved away from him, tickling bare skin. "Silly mama, I'm not seeing."_

_"Is that so, than you can't see this?" and a hand descends on his side and claw like nails gently tickle his sides. Something comes to flick across his cheek, and soon other things join in. Through it all there's joyous laughter. And before he knows the blankets are all being picket up with him still bundled up inside the tangled mess._

_Everything is set down moments later, and he is removed from the pile all together. "Now my little one, how shall we set these up?"_

_Once again he's on the floor and reaching out a hand he touches a rough kind of fabric, something that wouldn't be comfortable to curl up under or sleep on. That's dragged over to one side. The next one is softer so is placed on the other side of him. The pattern is repeated as Mama hands him blankets and let's him decide where they go. Once the pile appears to be down, he stumbles over to another mound of blankets with a dip in the center. _

_"Mama, you gotta help me." he demands, and the chuckle comes from behind him before it wraps him in one of the yucky scratchy blankets. _

_"I gotta help you huh, than tell me where this one goes. Is this one used to wrap you up nice and warm so you can't wiggle free?" She jokes rubbing his cheek._

_"NNNooooooo, this is itchy, it make the wall higher." he says trying to wiggle free._

_He's released. "If the walls get any higher, I'm afraid you'll be unable to leave it." She says as she does as he wishes and lays large rough hands over his own to smooth it out._

_"Than you'll have to help me." He says grabbing another blanket. They go on in silence for a bit as Blankets are added to the walls of their nest, and some are simply draped over. When all is said and done, Mama drops him in the center._

_"You know, this is starting to look more like a bowl, and I think it's telling me to fatten you up until you're big enough to eat." she says before before crawling in and curling up around her son to nibble at his cheeks and fingers. resulting and more squeals._

* * *

Palutena goes to check on Pit, wanting to know if her having the bed switched out for almost every spare blanket managed to get him to sleep. She opens the door to Pit's room and peaks in, not seeing him training through the window. She contemplates going in to check underneath the canopy, but a light breeze flutters the opening just enough for her to see a head of messy hair curled up in the blankets.

She turns around and leaves, missing as a slightly stronger breeze pushes more of the canopy aside to reveal red cheeks stained with long dried tears.

**A/N Nother memory unlocked for the wayward angel, but he's still confused by it all. Unsure about the next chapter, I think I want one of two more filler chapters before going on into the chapters from the game. Cause let me tell you, those will be fun to write.**


	11. Sibling Torment

**A/N Last chapter had Phosphera "Torment" Pit, time for that interaction, don't be alarmed if this chapter is shorter than the rest. This chapter will be Phosphera's POV from the last two chapters, hope you all enjoy...**

**So without Further ado, Let the chaos Ensue.**

**Sibling Torment.**

The rescue of the Goddess of Light was a joyous occasion sure, but during the Feast the Deities threw in her honor, The Goddess of Lightning could only focus on the slip of an angel huddled against his goddesses side.

Now most who looked at her or knew Phosphera would say she was scatterbrained, or had a major case of ADHD so bad where she couldn't sit still if she could help it. What they neglected to notice was her eye for situations and changes so quick most would miss it or chose to ignore what just happened. She had to do this to know the correct moment to create the perfect lightning storm. So the majority of her time at the party was spent studying the little Angel who Palutena called Pit, after the lowest pit of hell she supposedly rescued the boy from.

One thing she noticed is how he would interact with anyone who addressed him depending solely on their gender.

If it were a god he would cower away, hiding behind the Goddess of Light and all but willing the God who spoke to him to go away.

If a goddess were to address him, he would try to hold a conversation from behind his goddess of choice. As the conversation went on though he would reveal more and more of himself until the goddess talking to him could see all of him but one arm which still hid.

There were only two instances where this was false, and when Palutena was no where close to him. The first happened when the Goddess Athena approached the boy. the cloud the hung over his head seemed to dissipate. he greets her with a warm smile and the conversation between the two makes it seem as though they personally know each other.

That happy little conversation ends when Poseidon makes an appearance. The conversation immediately stops, and the boy places a hand on his head as the two deities converse between one another, both seeming tense. The conversation stops in an unexpected way with the little angel almost standing protectively in front of the Goddess of Wisdom with arms spread wide.

That alone seems to get the larger male to take a step back, and with the step of extra space The boy grabs the Goddesses hand and drags her away.

Dinner that evening is even more interesting with her placed in front of the little boy, and Viridi placed right next to him. While he observes the other guests she observes him.

Towards the end after a comment made by Pyrrhon She just hands food to him simply for his reactions. Each item seems new to him if the widening of his expressions as he currently stuffs his face with a slice of cake she handed himself.

* * *

The next time she gets to meet the boy is when Palutena is apparently worried about the kids sleeping habits and contacts Viridi while she's visiting. When the two goddesses arrive at the temple of Palutena she waits for them in the garden gazebo with Pit firing arrows of light at a target on the other side of the area.

Phosphera leans on his shoulder "Sup pipsqueak."

The unexpected weight and words causes causes the next arrow to fly off course and shoot of into a window. An angered centurion pokes their head to glare at the boy who rubs his head sheepishly before directing a glare at the Lightning Goddess in turn.

"Could've given me some kinda warning you know."

Phosphera leaves his shoulder to float in the air. "Sure, but where's the fun in that. Speaking of fun, isn't hitting a stationary target just the lamest?"

With that statement Phosphera fires off a bolt of lightning that leaves the target and surrounding area blackened and little more than smoldering ash. Pit is silent as he turns to face her only to find her already flickering to the other side of the garden. Pit gives chase with her taunting him into firing arrows at her.

**A/N Just a little thing with Phosphera's interpretation of Pit. Want to do one more filler chapter before moving onto Kid Icarus Uprising. Will take suggestions.**


	12. Guard Dog

**A/N Couldn't think of any more filler chapters, so let's cut to the chase and get on with the story.**

**So without Further ado, Let the chaos ensue**

**Guard Dog.**

How many years has it been? For the captain of Palutena's guard there's been no sense of time for quite awhile. It feels like it was a few days again when the Goddess of Light first appeared to him in his cell and set him on the quest.

In the time of his first release and now there hasn't been many changes in his appearance, he feels a little taller, and perhaps a little wiser even. The new found wisdom is only thanks to the time Palutena spent teaching him on the basics one of her guard members should know. It's only thanks to that and all of the training he put in early on that the other centurions have nothing to say on the matter of his promotion to Captain.

Even if he still can't fly.

That fact means little in the fact that his Goddess has summoned him.

In a flash he's out of his "bed" and reaching into his chest of weapons, grabbing a bow that was gifted to him upon his promotion. The overall shape is similar to any other, but like his original bow it fires off arrows of light. Unlike his original however is the fact that it has the added feature of splitting off into two blades.

Perfect for fighting off enemies that manage to get too close.

When he finally reaches the Goddess of Light she spares little time discussing the problem before a doorway opens up on his right and he's instructed to go through. She'll explain the mission on his way there. So without a thought of where she's dropping him he goes through the doorway and immediately starts free falling for seconds before a serge of power sparks within his wings and he sores.

It's a short lived experience, when Palutena mentions the Underworld Army, and a group of Monoeyes almost hit him. "Whoa! that was a little too close for comfort."

Another group of Monoeyes comes at him and upon there defeat he's rewarded with hearts. "huh, I always wondered about these." he comments

"Focus on that later Pit." Palutena communicates through the laurel crown he wears.

"Right." he says firing at another group. "But wait, if the Underworld Army is back does that mean Medusa's been?"

"Resurrected. yes. Though the goddess of darkness was defeated long ago. She's back now." And although he has no idea why, his spirits take flight much like himself at the thought of the Goddess of Darkness' resurrection. "As the Goddess of Light it's my duty to protect humanity from her."

He wants to say something about that but before he can get a word out a large hand emerges from beneath the clouds, and a large transparent figure emerges. Ebony locks tangle with the serpents on her head, and the moment her eyes are shown they flash red. Palutena warned him and all of the other angels in her guard about the paralyzing gaze of the Gorgon, but Pit feels none of that.

The voice of the goddess is as cold as the shadows she inhabits. "Hello there Pit. and you too Palutena. Here to crash my little homecoming party?"

The next few moments consist of the two goddesses converse on the "party" Pit focuses on the enemies. Pointing out to his goddess when they move to attack the ground. As the path is altered to account for this Pit joyously calls out. "I can't believe I'm actually flying right now."

"The power of Flight is my gift to you, and I control the flight path so that you can focus your energy on fighting. But I can only allow you to use this power for five minutes at a time. If it's so much as a second more, your wings will burn up and you'll fall."

"You have no idea how embarrassing it is being unable to fly on my own. So thanks for your help. Without your help I'd probably be finished long before now."

There's no further word from the goddess and after a bit they find the area under Underworld attack, and Palutena adds a little boast to his speed, allowing him to get there quicker. When the town is within sight, there's billows of smoke and spots of fire. When he get's closer he can hear it. He can hear the cheers of the people at his appearance.

"Lady Palutena, do you hear that? Do you hear the people's cheers?" Pit remarks excitedly. Almost feeling overwhelmed by the high energy of it all.

"Despite the underworld invasion the people haven't yet lost hope. It's our duty to protect them." Paultena remarks before the energy in Pit's wings seems to shift and his path is directed towards a small dead end in the city. "Prepare for land battle, Pit."

* * *

Upon landing in the dead end all things appear normal, but Pit knows that's not true, for the moment he leaves this area there's sure to be trouble. Luckily His chosen goddess has dropped some food nearby for Pit to eat and replenish energy with.

After leaving the starting point of his landing, Pit immediately encounters a group of Monoeyes, Shemums, and a single Nettler. Reaching the center fountain reveals a chest to the left holding another healing item along with some hearts.

his path is once again blocked by even more enemies, but like the others, they are easily disposed of with a few shots.

"Wow, you'd expect that after 25 years, the Underworld army would be able to bump up their defenses." Pit remarks taking down another Shemum that appeared.

"Yes well, they obviously don't go through the same training you do." Palutena points out, remembering all the times she's found Pit outside training in the dead of night.

"Well sure, but-" his thoughts are derailed as an explosion happens in the coliseum. "What was that?"

"Medusa just unleashed an evil beast in the coliseum! You need to hurry there!" Palutena orders and with a silent nod Pit's off, wondering what Medusa could have left for him.

He gets his answer the moment he enters the coliseum and being barred from exiting by the closing of the large doors. From up on the stands a familiar, towering two-headed dog jumps down and lunges for the white speck before it.

Pit waits until the last moment to dodge the Underworlds Guard Dog, and manages to avoid damage by the tips of his flight feathers. The successful dodge allows Pit to see Twin Bellows crash face first into the coliseum wall.

"Bad Boy, Don't bite!" Pit exclaims shooting off a volley of arrows at the large hell hound. He's unsure if they arrows have done any damage, and at the next attack he dashes underneath the large dog and goes for the back of it's legs with the blades.

That seems to get a reaction out of the beast as it quickly turns around and manages to catch the angel's arm in one of it's large jaws, his weapon being on the other side in hand. Using his one free arm, Pit begins the process of trying to force the jaw open, while is approaching doom comes closer in the form of a matching jaw.

As a final bid for freedom he tosses his bow over the upper jaw and prays to any of the goddesses that his choice doesn't lead him into an early grave.

The bargain pays off as the bow lands securely in hand, and Pit wastes no time in stabbing the blade into the approaching jaw, driving that head away. Once that crisis is adverted he does the same to the jaw that's trapping his arm.

Falling to the ground, Pit instinctively goes into a roll and fires off another volley of arrows at the Hell Hound, and watches as it once again is destroyed.

"Now just stay down!" Pit shouts as the body of his foe vanishes and returns to the Underworld.

Appearing in the sky above the coliseum is Medusa.

"You better be prepared Medusa! Cause when I'm through your days of Darkness will be no match for the Light." Pit exclaims before being brought back to Palutena's Temple.

* * *

Upon arrival, Palutena had a Healing elixir ready for him, and the grits and bares the pain he experiences as the gouged out flesh and scars. After that he is quick to turn in for the night, not before grabbing something to eat first. His dreams that night are weird to say the least.

Like in most of these dreams everything is dark, as though there is a blindfold blocking his vision, but there's actually no type of tell on what is happening. There's a pain in his are, that at first registers as phantom pain to him until, like always, a pair of hands begin to soothe the pain away.

That soothing touch seems to transfer to real life, and Pit nestles further into the pile of blankets he's made for himself.

**A/N so a brief mention of his past life, and at this point Pit would have less memories to call upon.**


	13. Working With Humans

**A/N Chapter two of the game and Pit meets a human, up close, for the first time. How will this all go, found out now in**

**Working with Humans**

At the start of this mission Pit was told that a human army was working towards the Dark Lord Gaol's castle. When he first approached the ground, he was amazed at how the humans managed to traverse the mountains surrounding the castle. Seeing just how force the humans were able to amass for this fight amazed him, but he was brought straight into the castle due to his time limit.

The outside of the castle was foreboding with it's sturdy stone walls and towers illuminated with piercing red light, but the inside was a whole other story. Each room was built high ceilings, and switches that one had to hit to activate the doors nearby.

After commenting on the impressive structure, Palutena says that it was actually built in a hurry to be used as a stronghold. She also goes into saying how all the monsters there are meant to bring darkness and sew sadness into the world. After that down note the goddess turns upbeat. "Are you excited?"

Pit answers as he fires at one of the monsters. "Sure, It's like a party where everyone wants to kill me. What's not to be excited about that?"

As he says that, what could only be the great hall comes into view. Pit thinks it's the great hall at least given the stair cases on either side of the room and the spacious area at the bottom of them. A spacious area that of course had monsters patrolling. In the middle of two pillars between the stairs was an obviously placed chest.

The monsters are easily disposed of with a quick dash and fire. The chest, when opened spat out an Insight staff, which Palutena whisked away for his small collection back in his room. With that out of the way Pit rushes upstairs to begin the process of unlocking the door, only to be blocked by a big skull looking thing.

Palutena provides an explanation. "The Ganewmede guarding the door shouldn't be too much of a problem as long as you don't shoot at it."

Pit heard the explanation. He knows he shouldn't do it. He just stares at the big floating skull that seems to acknowledge him, levels his bow, and fires off an arrow of light. The moment it hits, a large spiked ball comes flying out of his mouth, and Pit quick dodges to the right, just barely avoiding a full on collision and just ends up with a small scrape on his arm.

"Pit! I just told you not to shoot at it." Palutena exclaims over their connection.

Pit scratches at the back of his head once the Ganewmede is taken care of, with close melee attacks. "Sorry, guess I wanted to see what would happen."

"Hold on a minute Pit, I'm sensing treasure to you left." Is heard and Pit looks to the left of the large upper portion of a courtyard. A head of him is a short hallway that has a single door...

"How were you able to sense that?" Pit says entering the room to find four statues of Skuttlers.

"I'm able to sense your surroundings through the Laurel Crown, and through it I can also see what's in your heart." She says as Pit approaches the chest in the center of the room, only to trigger a trap and the four Skuttler statues than come to life and begin closing rank around him.

"Well, that's something." Pit laments as he disposes of the Skuttlers.

Palutena goes on to saying "So you'd better not be thinking of anything... Naughty." in an ominous manner.

"What do you mean?" Pit's almost afraid of the answer he'll receive. Was she aware of all of his mental dilemmas?

She begins to laugh. "I'm only kidding, There's no god or goddess that can read hearts through laurel crowns."

"..." Pit remains silent as he goes through the arch after disposing of the Skuttlers. In the very last room are two chest, these ones actually containing treasure. The first containing a set of large gloves with three claws instead of fingers, and a blade that was gold with red accents, and appeared to be based off the scepter of a king.

With that out of the way he back tracks and begins heading down the correct path to Gaol. But halfway down to the interior garden the flutter of a tapestry catches his eyes, and when Pit goes to investigate, he finds a large ornate chest with the zodiac sign for Sagittarius. With a blessing from Palutena it opens to reveal a gorgeous bow with the symbol carved into the metal. Once again it's whisked away by the goddess.

Leaving the chamber and once again heading down to the interior garden, he's met with an odd sight. Fighting off three monsters at once was a human male. One that was built like a brick wall had scraggly black hair and wielded a huge buster sword like a club. On the exposed skin of his arms with red tattoos one may find associated to a tribe. The human hefts his huge sword over his shoulder and turns to address the angel in the area.

But Pit can hear none of his words.

All he can focus on is something like phantom pains encircling his wrists like lead weights that pull his hands down... Or perhaps his body is pulling on his wrists. He subconsciously places a hand over one of his wrists to try and alleviate the pain he feels.

"Pit is everything ok?"

The sudden question has him straightening up. "Huh? Oh yeah, Just got lost in my own head for a second there." he says focusing on the enemy and begins fighting along side the human named Magnus.

Now, after so many years of serving the Goddess of Light you begin to warm up to the concept of humans. After his first battle, he was able to hear their cheers, but all of them had remained in their homes to avoid confronting the Underworld Army. All Pit could feel were countless eyes peering out at him as he struggled. Now though he's fighting alongside a human and it's making him nervous and unsure of himself.

Magnus said that he'd follow his lead, but what would he know about leading anybody into battle. The centurions only follow him because Palutena has dubbed him worthy of being a captain after about 13 years of training. It's not like they actually enjoy following his lead, and having the human behind him has Pit on edge.

And Magnus is quick to prove that he's a jerk but in a helpful way. He accuses Palutena of slacking on the job, but provides an brief explanation on why. Pit goes to open a treasure box left out in the open, and Magnus says that he should let the small prize and the appearance of monsters be a lesson that not all treasure boxes are ok to open.

So yeah, Helpful Jerk.

But once they actually reach Gaol's throne room Pit begins to think he was right to suspect the human when they address each other in what could be considered a friendly manner.

At first Pit doesn't suspect anything rushing in and takes in the large spacious room, where The Dark Lord stands at the head of it wreathed in dark violet flames. "Prepare to be defeated Gaol!"

"Aw, If it isn't Palutena's little messenger Boy. And Magnus, it's always a pleasure." Gaol says the first part in a mocking tone, but the second part involving Magnus is said in completely honesty.

The implications of what Gaol said overshadow Magnus' next words and than the fight is on.

Magnus rushes in to tackle Gaol head on, and Gaol tries to keep his distance as he fires blasts of energy at Pit. During the fight Palutena shares a pit of Magnus' history with him. Revealing how the two used to be friends and how Magnus lost a child to the Underworld Army.

The most shocking fact to be revealed is when Gaol is defeated and the army breaks away to reveal a woman behind the name. Magnus approaches his defeated friend and falls to his knees. "I'm sorry it had to come to this."

When Pt is recalled to Skyworld He forgoes dinner to practice with his no weapons. The Insight Bow, The Raptor Claws, The Royal Blade and finally the Sagittarius Bow. All the while he contemplates where his wariness of humans came from. He's never encountered them before, but it feels as though the distrust towards the male was well deserved.

The night his dreams take a darker turn. Where he's but a young boy again with newly formed wings. In front of him is a woman he doesn't recognize but behind him, holding his wrists up is none other than Magnus. The woman seems to be pleading for him, but no words come out, instead she seems to dissolve away as a large hand is rested upon one of his wings and begins to pull away.

He wakes with a gasp, and clutches his shoulder in pain. The shoulder under his hand spasms, and Pit tries to massage the area to loosen muscles. Being all too familiar with the pain he grabs his first bow and goes out to the garden.

**A/N whoo. What a dozy of a chapter, and I hope you guys could find some references to prior chapters as well as something else in the chapter. Up next is the Hewdraw. Oh the plans I have for that.**


	14. Three Ways to Misdirect

**A/N Pit meets a couple of old friends, or would it be an old friend seeing how they all share the same body.**

**Three Ways to Misdirect**

Pit get's his summons while on his way back to his room after a night of training. Truly it's been a few days since the encounter with Magnus, but the nightmares still arise with little delay when he sleeps. Still, when an angel is called upon, they must answer. So holding one of the newest additions to his weapons arsenal, The royal blade, he heads off into battle.

This battle being closer than he would like as a Monoeye appears in front of him. "What's going on!" he exclaims as he veers off the flight path for a second to dodge.

"_Medusa has decided to bring the fight to our realm. Her forces are invading Skyworld._" Palutena explains from her chambers that allow her to see the fighting take place.

"Is this her way of getting back at us for taking out the Dark Lord?" Pit inquires taking out the next group of Underworld soldiers.

Palutena thinks over her next words carefully. "_The venom of the Underworld leader knows no bounds. But I know you can stop their Underworld Army._"

"You sure have a lot of faith in me Palutena." Pit begrudgingly admits, wondering why she has as much faith in him as she does.

It's when Pit's surrounded and the Underworld forces are closing in on him, does Palutena grant him a special attack that clears all the enemies from the surrounding area. "Whoa! that was too cool!" he exclaims, holding off on firing for charged shots.

"_I can't give you too many of those, so we'll have to use them sparingly._" the goddess admits and Pit tries to shrug.

"In that case, let's take this fight to the commander himself!" Pit shouts

There's a moment of silence.

"_There's just one thing you need to be aware of... The commander is Hewdraw._"

"Hewdraw?" Pit questions, wracking his memory for anything he may recall about that specific commander. "Wait do you mean that giant snake I took care of when I was trying to rescue you?"

"_The very same. And speak of the devil, he shall appear." _

Pit looks off into the distance and can just barely make out the large form of a serpentine figure, quite a good distance from the group. " He can fly!"

_"Don't sulk Pit, It's not dignified."_

"I'm not sulking, I'm just pointing out how unfair life is."

"_Yes yes, now you were right about attacking the leader being a good plan._" With that being said the flight path is altered to take the angel directly towards the large serpent.

As Pit flies along the body to get up to the head he takes note of the varying shades of purple scales the seems to split into three distinct shades closer to the heads. The one of the left being a dark violet, the center being a red violet, and the far right being magenta. Each head also portrays a different personality at the sight of him.

Violet speaks in a deep, gruff voice and in slow in saying a simple "Hello there"

Red-Violet gives a higher pitched call of "It's snack time!"

and finally Magenta like the last one has a higher tone only his is just a bit nasally, once again talking about Pit as though he were food "Mm! What a tender little morsel."

The conversation goes on like that for a bit until Pit begins to say something only to be interrupted by all three heads at once. Pit stops firing at the Hewdraw, alarmed at the discourse happening in front of him, and trying to make some of the words out.

(_Violet_ _Red-Violet_ Magenta)

_Bone-Crushing Destruction_

_Face-Stomping Carnage, It was my turn to have the last word!_

_Oh, give it a rest._

Let's not fight in front of company.

_Cram a sock in it, Foot stool!_

_I'm so sick of you guys_

Me?! What did I do?!

_Knock it off already!_

You knock it off!

_I can't believe this is my life_

_Can we go home now?  
_

_Someone put me out of my misery._

Did I mention I'm starving?

_And you think we're not?!_

Pit can only watch as what appears as a sibling argument takes place in front of him. "Um... What now Lady Palutena?"

"_This is never going to end. Just go ahead and attack._" is the order the goddess gives.

**_EVERYONE SHUT UP AND__ FOCUS!_** All three head shout out simultaneously, and Pit calls forth a one of Palutena's area attacks to deal damage to all three heads at once.

They don't seem too affected by it and the violet head's mouth seems to fill up with a lighting attack of it's own, all but blasting the angel with a beam of pure energy that cuts straight down in the area across from it. Pit switches his focus to the magenta head, and fires off a few shots, the first one being a charged one. It takes a few volleys, but in the end Pit's triumphant.

Those shots seem to be enough and the magenta head becomes severed at the neck and plummets to the earth below. The part of the neck left on the body hangs limply with blood dripping down like a leaking faucet. The other two heads turn to look and the Violet one calls "HISS!"

'Was that a name?' Pit thinks to himself as the middle head charges up a blast of it's own. Pit fires at the blast still charging in the Hewdraws mouth and the connecting fire causes the blast to ignite in it's mouth and the middle head goes down to the ground below much like the last head.

"FANGS!" is apparently the name of the middle head and the final head hangs low as though to mourn it's fallen brothers. "Oh, I'm the only one left." is said in a low sorrowful tone that almost makes Pit feel guilty, or it would if his heart weren't already being wrenched from inside his chest at the sight of the severed necks, that are just dangling like dead weight.

Pit feels like he should make a joke about it being the right one, but can't seem to muster the energy to do so. Wishing for nothing more than to end it quickly he finishes the final head off and sends the whole body plummeting to the ground.

"Please tell me that's the end of that?" Pit pleads all but ready to go back to his little nest, and take a few hours to sort out what just happened.

_"I'm afraid it's not that simple Pit, Hewdraws can live without a body. You'd better go after them."_ Is what Palutena says before having the angel's flight path change to dive at the ground. Upon reaching the ground Pit's in an empty clearing with only a few straggling monsters, and off in the distance is a town that's being rampaged by the two Hewdraw heads jumping around. The path set, and Pit flies in for a heavy landing.

* * *

Upon landing in the city it's obvious one of the Hewdraw heads has been being seeing how the main path is blocked by rubble and burning debris.

"The Hewdraw heads certainly know how to cause havoc." Pit admits as a trio of Monoeyes comes out from a side alley.

"_That's why it's imperative that you stop them before the damage can get worse."_

"I'm on it!" Pit says as he takes the alley way the Monoeyes came from and begins his search. So far he's encountered a large stack of mouths with a pair of eyes at the top, a desert looking guy that dropped amazing loot, and a whole lot of canon fodder. At one point he even falls down a hole in the ground only to come back up due to a jump pad at the bottom.

It's as Pit is going back to his search that he comes up with a rhyme. "Get up, fall down, get up, fall down. Fight in the air, fight on the ground.

Palutena gives a little laugh. "_Story of your life isn't it?"_

"Well sure. Cause Peaks and valleys, highs and lows. Pick your friends not your nose."

"_I think foes would work better there."_

_"_Are you sure about that?"

The conversation ends when Pit comes to a demolished bridge with a rotating monolith blocking the way, but that's no match for Pit's sweet dodging skills. After that, and the use of multiple jump pads he's finally at a coliseum only to be barred entrance at the gate by both Underworld troupe and actual bars over the gate.

"Looks like I can't get in this way." Pit admits taking a hit to the back for his troubles, and feeling his life slip away marginally due to the poison of a shemum.

"Oh come on! At least give me a moment to figure this out!" Pit yells as he begins taking out the monsters. And upon destroying the Shemum spawning jar, something clatters on to the ground. Pit doesn't investigate it until after the area is cleared. When he does go to find it he ends up having to sift through different bits of rubble, including the recently broken jar.

"Huh, a key." he points out as he holds the key up to the receding light to get a look at the large dusty key.

"_I'd hold on to that, It could be the key you need to access the coliseum._" Palutena says as Pit almost gets run over by one of the raging Hewdraw Heads. as well as taking out an Underworld Merenguy. "_If you head to the courtyard ahead of you I'll grant you a gift. You should be able to use the key you found earlier to get in._"

"Right Lady Palutena!" and with that Pit rushes to the arena for one, the gift, and two to get this underway.

When he finally gets to the arena after nearly getting run through by one of the stray heads and dealing with more of the Underworld Troops he's finally in what he believes will be in the clear, and eagerly awaits the gift his goddess may bequeath him. The gift ruins the short moment of peace the moment a strange scent fills the arena in a puff of pink mist.

"Uh, What happened?" Pit inquires when nothing else happens

bang Bang BANG **BANG**

That's the only warning the Pit gets before the far wall collapses and one of the two missing Hewdraw heads turns up, bringing with it a few Monoeyes.

"_Do you like my gift? It's my patented monster pheromone! Monsters just love the smell of it, and now it's all over you." _Palutena explains with just a bit too much enthusiasm.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Pit calls out as he dodges a monoeye blast and returns fire. Pit turns his attention back to "Fangs" only to find the large severed head turned back towards him. "Ah what is that delectable smell?"

Pit breaths a sigh of relief at the single head being there as he tries to take it down. using charged shots as he dodges for an even bigger punch. In no more than three hits the head goes down, but it doesn't disappear like the other monsters he defeats, and this allows Pit to get a closer look at it, even with Palutena urging him onward.

A diamond like pattern can just barely be made out of the red-violet scale coloration. With the mouth hanging open like it is, there's a clear difference between the upper canines that appear to be longer, and curved more like the typical snakes fangs.

"_Pit I've located the other head on the outskirts on the town, you need to head there before it can cause anymore trouble._"

On my way Palutena.

* * *

The way to the lake was twisting and laden with underworld troops, but by the end of it Palutena has a Drink of the Gods waiting for him. Healing up for the final battle he exits town and dashes down to the lake below fully prepared for the worse case scenario.

Fully expecting the single Hewdraw to burst from the water, he's unprepared for the rustling in the bushes that surround the clearing. Pit turns towards the noise seeing a thin stalk appear from the foliage. He's about to dash and slash at it, but like so many times before, a long forgotten memory rises to the surface.

_"I'd be careful not to step there sweetie." a hand pulls him back and he's wrapped up in firm but gentle arms._

_"Why not mama?"_

_"Your friend is trying to get food, and to do that they leave their light yellow tail out in the hopes of attracting their prey. It's as they approach do they strike."_

_"Like you when you call my name?"_

_A head tucks itself into his shoulder. "Exactly like that."_

There's the sound of something moving against the ground behind him. Quick turning he finds the missing Hewdraw head pulling itself out of the water. the large serpent is covered in light Magenta scales that shift in hew and shade all over it's body. bright yellow eyes turn to star down at the young angel. "Well well, It's nice to see you again."

The grip on his bow tightens as Pit raises it up. "You won't feel that way for long!"

"That's big talk, Little human." Fangs says as they continue to drag their body on shore.

Pit freezes at the jeer. "I'm not a human, I'm the Captain of Palutena's Centurion Army."

Fang Laughs "Is that so? Let's see it you can live up to the title than." With that said it curls around Pit before entering back into the water.

Pit dashes towards the water and fires just as the Hewdraw emerges. The a few of the shots hit, and Pit is blasted back by the Hewdraws own attack.

"_Pit, be careful that you don't dash into the fireball attacks."_

"sorry" Pit groans as he picks himself back off the ground.

_"It's fine, but the Hewdraw has retreated below the water again. To draw it out you'll need to shoot the orange balls of light."_

I take it this is your doing?" Pit inquires as he shoots one down,and steam spontaneously rises from that area.

"_Of course, the best way to lure out a water monster is to change it's environment." _As she explains this a second ball drops into the water, and the Hewdraw comes barreling out. "_Now Pit, Now!"_

"Pit does as requested and slashes at the serpent, getting a good 6 or so attacks in before it dives back into the water to escape the onslaught of slashes.

The process repeats multiple times before it finally goes down with half it's body submerged in the water and the head dropping onto the shore in front of Pit. The eyes shift from an illuminated yellow to a near beady black. The eyes seem to focus on him, and Pit readies himself for an attack. instead the Hewdraw seems to smile. showing off two prominent fangs in a mouth full of dagger like teeth.

"You're mom... would be proud... kid."

Pit pauses at the message given to him, and tries to think on it. Not even aware that He's already been brought back to Palutena's temple.

**A/N be honest with me, were any of you expecting the Hewdraw to be Pit's three seeing eye snakes? Leave your answer in the comments below.**

**I am also thinking about rewriting the Hewdraws appearance to fit those of Pit's seeing eye snakes. because as of now it's just the severed Hewdraw head and the full body one that share some characteristics.**


End file.
